helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genki Girls Club!
Genki Girls Club! (元気 Girls Club; Energy Girls Club) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, the group was formed on February 10th 2010 with 4 members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and 3 other girls who failed Morning Musume Auditions. They are also the mother group of Hello! Project's sub-company Hello! Project Fantasy. Their highest selling single is It'll be ok / The Lux with 2,120,094 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Spooky Loving with 19,376 copies sold Their group color is: Spring Green Members Note; to see more please go to Genki Girls Club! Members Current Members Former Members ;1st Gen (2010) *Shiho Nozomi (志保 のぞみ: Pure Pink) Graduated on May 31, 2016 (6 Years, 3 Months, 30 Days), Leader (2010.02.01-2016.05.31) *Fujii Miki (藤井 三木: Vivid Red) Graduated on May 31, 2016 (6 Years, 3 Months, 30 Days) *Yamato Rei (大和 レイ: Deep Purple) Graduated on February 27, 2016 (6 Years, 26 Days) *Inoue Mizuki (井上 水木: Dark Blue) Graduated on March 9, 2017 (7 Years, 1 Month, 8 Days) *Ogawa Luca (小川 ルカ: Sunset Orange) Graduated on May 6, 2017 (7 Years, 3 Months, 5 Days) ;2nd Gen (2012) *Yamaguchi Namura (山口 名村: Baby Blue) Left on July 1, 2015 (3 Years, 4 Months) Members with Notable Tenures At the current moment only 7 members have made it past the 6 year mark in the group. History 2010: Debut On February 1st, it was announced that Hello! Project would be making a new group comprised of members who were from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and girls who had failed auditions before. On February 10th, they announced the name of the group, member colors and Leader and Sub-Leader on Hello! Project's website and the announcement of their 1st Indie Single and the names and dates of their next 3 Indie Singles. 2011: Major Debut On January 13, it was announced they will be debuting. 2012: 2nd Generation On February 14, 2012 they announced that they will be adding their 2nd generation, the members will be chosen through Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and will debut on the groups 3rd Indie Single. On March 1, 2012, they added the 2nd generation which consisted off: Shizuka Ami, Yamaguchi Namura, Sato Hitomi and Hirose Hikaru. On the same day, they announced they would be having their major debut in August. 2013-2015 On June 17th, 2015, Yamato Rei announced she would be graduating on the final day of the Hello! Project Fantasy Summer-Winter Tour 2015-2016 A New World, the reason she stated was to focus on her studies to get a better job. On August 3rd, 2015, the groups third generation was revealed, which consisted of three members. 2016 On February 3, it was announced that they will be having an audition tot he name of Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- in search of new members. On February 7, it was announced that Shiho Nozomi and Fujii Miki would be graduating. Nozomi and Miki will be graduating on May 31, while Aiko and Mizuki will be graduating in the fall at an undecided date. On October 22, the fourth generation was revealed. 2017 On March 9, Inoue Mizuki graduated in order to continue on as an actress. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura, Yamazaki Koume, Hashimoto Roa and Maito Yuno were added as members of the fifth generation. They will participate in singles later the year, for now they will just be training with the group and participate as a member during concerts only. Discography Studio Albums ;Studio Albums #2011.06.21 1st Door #2012.08.09 2nd Farewell #2013.07.07 3rd Dimension #2014.04.17 Wait 4 U #2015.09.12 5 for Life #2016.05.02 6th Sense #2017.05.22 7th Energy Cover Albums #2011.12.10 SWITCHING! CHANGING! COVER HELLO! PROJECT Best Albums #2013.07.10 ALL SINGELS COMPLETE GENKI+ #2014.09.09 ALL B-SIDES COMPLETE GENKI+ #2015.05.12 ALL MUSIC VIDEOS COMPLETE GENKI+ #2016.03.19 Genki Girls Club! -Updated Vol.1- Singles ;Ka-wa-ii Girls! #2015.03.23 WONDERFUL Sakebi!! / Genki to Kawaii ~Aidoru no Kanpeki~ / ON THE HUNT Indie Singles #2010.03.01 First Love #2010.05.12 Watashi Wa Watashi / Egao Tomodachi #2010.10.23 Kirameku Hoshi / Spring Sisters Major Singles Concerts Headlining Tours ''- Genki Girls Club! Only holds one tour a year, the touring dates vary depending on the year'' #- 2011.08.28 Genki Girls Club! 2011 Tour ~BLAST OFF!~ #- 2012.04.22 Genki Girls Club! 2012 Tour ~COLLECTION~ #- 2013.06.08 Genki Girls Club! 2013 Tour ~Love Mission~ #- 2014.05.17 Genki Girls Club! 2014 Tour ~Decloration of Love~ #- 2015.03.31 Genki Girls Club! 2015 Tour ~ENERGENTIC~ #- 2016.10.22 Genki Girls Club! 2016 Tour ~GRAND ARRIVAL~ #- 2017.08.06 Genki Girls Club! 2017 Tour ~Hit It Off!~ World Tours #- 2018.02.03 Genki Girls Club! 2017/2018 World Tour! ~7 -> 8 Years~ Events ;Group Events *2010.10.10 GGC! 1ki Group Event! *2012.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~1st Year~ *2012.10.01 GGC! 2ki Meet Up! *2013.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~2nd Year~ *2014.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~3rd Year~ *2015.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~4th Year~ *2015.12.03 GGC! 3ki New Members Events *2016.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~5th Year~ *2017.01.02 GGC! 4ki Meet & Greet~! *2017.02.02 Major Single Birthday! ~6th Year~ *2017.08.20 GGC! 5ki Say Hello! ;First Gen Events *2011.02.01 GGC! 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Wishes~ *2012.02.01 GGC! 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Hopes~ *2013.02.01 GGC! 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~SONGS~ *2014.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Colors~ *2015.02.01 GGC! 1ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~Five Years!~ *2016.02.01 GGC! 1ki Sixth Birthday Anniversary Event ~6 Years In Love U~ *2017.02.01 GGC! 1ki Seventh Birthday Anniversary Event ~7 Walls~ ;Second Gen Events *2013.03.01 GGC! 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~New Road~ *2014.03.01 GGC! 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~HighLIGHT~ *2015.03.01 GGC! 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3rd Years~ *2016.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4th Year~ *2017.03.01 GGC! 2ki Fifth Birthday Anniversary Event ~5 Going On~ ;Third Gen Events *2016.08.05 GGC! 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Along Way~ *2017.08.05 GGC! 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 for 2!~ ;Fourth Gen Events *2017.10.22 GGC! 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~50 Weeks in a Year~ Category:2015 Debuts Category:Indies Groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th gneration Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei